Leopardeon
"Let the chaos begin!" - Leopardeon's Catchphrase Leopardeon is a lepard Skylander that can control the Chaos Element.He can levitate with his psychic powers. Leopardeon has the abilty to control minds and brains. Leopardeon is also very smart as he built Leopardeon2, Max2, and MechaX. Leopardeon has a golden cuff on his tail. Around Leopardeon's neck is a golden collar with a gem shaped as the symbol for the Chaos element attached to it. attached to the collar is a string of sparkling blue gems, it is called the Chaos Wire. Leopardeon uses the wire to store power in it so he can become even stronger. The wire also helps Leopardeon levitate a bit higher. Leopardeon also wheres grey cuffs on his front legs. thumb|300px|right|Leopardeon on Spore Biography Leopardeon was born and raised along with Max by Portal Master Chaos in the Chaos Tower.He was originality a Electric and Magic hybrid. While Max was originality a Fire and Dark hybrid. But Dark Dragon and his minions stole both Leo and Max from the tower. Dark Dragon used his power to make them both Chaos Skylanders like him and made them into his minions. After a fight between the evil Chaos Skylanders and the Skylanders. Leopardeon became a Skylander like the rest of the Chaos Skylanders. Story Shadow of Chaos Leopardeon and Max were stolen from the Chaos Tower 12 years ago by Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon used his chaos powers to turn Leo and Max into Chaos Skylanders. Max was lucky enough to escape Dark Dragon's lair. And was found 3 years later by Ignitus in the Swamp. Dark Dragon didn't worry about it since he had Leopardeon's power.For 5 years Leopardeon was in his capsule because Dark Dragon wanted to drain some power from him for later.One day Leo broke out.Leo was ordered to kill Spyro. It was 1 year later after Spyro defeated Dark Dragon when he and Spyro fought.The battle ended with a tie. Both Leopardeon and Spyro were terribly wounded. but Leo used his healing powers to heal both him and Spyro. Leo was sorry for the for the damage he caused and wanted to be a Skylander. Leopardeon joined the Skylanders and soon met the other Chaos Skylanders who were freed from Dark Dragon's power. He soon met Max and was best friends with him. The two fought evil with there Chaos powers.Leopardeon trained his chaotic powers for years and has become stronger over the years. Kingdom of the Clouds Leopardeon appeared only one time. He helped the Skylanders find a key to open the locked door that leads to the Tower of Lies. Hh.png|Leopardeon in his capsule with Malefor's spirit looking upon his brother's minions. Spyro vs Leopardeon.png|Spyro and Leo's Fight Chaos Beam.png|Leopardeon charging his Chaos Beam 551px-Teats.png|Sad Leopardeon, walking though a forest. Leopardeon the Cat.png|Leopardeon's old design Leo.png 9.PNG leo.jpg spyro and leo.png|Spyro vs. Leopardeon Attacks and Upgrades Starting Powers *Chaos Beam: Shoots a beam of electricity combined with the power of chaos. *Invisibility: Turns invisible. *Mind control: Controls enemies. Basic Upgrades *Chaos power: Chaos beam now shoots everywhere *Invisibility of chaos: Invisibility now damges foes *Psychic through walls: Leopardeon levitates and can walk through walls Mind Chaos Path - This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Mind control attacks. *Chaos mind: Who ever got shoot by chaos beam will be controlled *Chaos 4 ever: Invincible for a limited amount of time. Invisible Chaos Path - ''This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Invisibility attacks.'' *Invisible levitation: Invisibility and Levitation now are one ability *Power Chaos: Chaos Beam does 99 damage to all foes and Leopardeon does not get hurt by any attack for a limited amount of time. Soul Gem Upgrade *Chaos Lightning Copy: Leopardeon can have all the Skylanders powers for a limited amount of time. Trivia In Relic Town there is a R.I.P stone written "Leopardeon, Gone but never forgotten" it is unknown if Leopardeon had died or became a ghost due to his ability to turn invisible,to levitate,heal others,walk through walls and control minds. Category:Chaos Skylanders Category:Skylander